1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to razors for cosmetic removal of hair from the body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Razors of various designs have been developed for cosmetic removal of body hair. Many razors using fixed blades have been developed to simplify and safeguard the shaving process. Razors using blades of non-standard shape and including multiple blades used for different purposes have thus been developed.
There are many prior art razors which may be modified by the teachings of the present invention. Typical of a showing of disposable razors for shaving the face with a single shaving surface composed of flat blades is U.S. Pat. No. 3,724,070 issued Apr. 20, 1973, to F. W. Dorion, Jr. Showing a less common design, but still using a similar principle for shaving, is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 2,501,987 issued Mar. 28, 1950, to A. D. Brown. These patents disclose razors with a single shaving surface designed for general facial shaving.
Due to the complex shape of the human body, razors have been developed with various shapes for shaving different areas. U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,262, issued Oct. 9, 1990, shows a razor having dual arcuate blades specifically designed for trimming or shaving around the eyebrow. This patent does not show a flexible blade for shaving specific areas nor does it include a blade for general purpose shaving as does the present invention. Also showing a razor having a curved blade is French Patent No. 517.806, issued Dec. 22, 1920. The French Patent shows a razor having a single blade with a curved edge which is distinct from the arched flexible blade described herein.
Curved blades have been used particularly in razors designed for improved shaving of legs and armpits. International Application Publication No. WO 92/06826 shows a double curved razor wherein the blade is both curved and arched. The single blade, which is contained in a fixed position, is designed to be used for all shaving operations accomplished by the razor. Another similar design is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,208,791, issued Jun. 24, 1980, to B. J. Van Cleve, which shows a razor having both a convex blade and a concave blade in fixed, relatively similar orientations. Also showing a fixed arched blade for shaving curved body areas like the armpit is U.S. Pat. No. 4,901,437, issued Feb. 20, 1990, to C. A. Iten. This patent discloses a second blade having a relatively large radius of curvature which is held in a fixed arched position opposite a typical flat dual blade shaving surface. The auxiliary blade shown in Iten remains in a fixed position.
Also of some interest are design patents showing similar razors such as U.S. Pat. No. Des. 221,717 issued Aug. 31, 1971, to N. D. Poisson and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 310,889 issued Sep. 25, 1990, to T. Concialdi. Neither of these designs show an auxiliary blade like that presently disclosed.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.